


Rubix Cube

by Nirmalneaners



Series: unofficially official [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, bvs - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Family Feels, Feelings, Feels, Friendship, Funny, M/M, Questions, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Tim prided himself on solving mysteries, after all, its where he excels. Give him a puzzle and its cracked in no time, it’s how he spends the defeat of not having a social life. But this one puzzle, this one he just can’t solve no matter what angle he looks at it. Superman. Batman. Superman and Batman, Batman and Superman.How were they even friends?





	Rubix Cube

Being part of the Bat family was never dull, to say the least. It was hard, yes, especially when it came to having a social life that didn’t involve one homicidal smart ass, a demon spawn from hell, two strong-headed girls, a flipping miracle, one unbelievably salty butler and a 24/7, 365 days a year grouch whose face muscles probably didn’t know how to smile even if they tried. It gets to a point where the effort put into to even trying dwindles away until you admit defeat most of the time, but lately, things have changed. Like, _really changed._

Tim prided himself on solving mysteries, after all, its where he excels. Give him a puzzle and its cracked in no time, it’s how he spends the defeat of not having a social life. But this one puzzle, this one he just can’t solve no matter what angle he looks at it. Superman. Batman. Superman and Batman, Batman and Superman. How were they even friends?

How that happened is beyond him. They hated each other, or Bruce hated Clark. He’ll never forget all the rants he had to listen to, but then at some point, the rants turned into annoyed words and the annoyance was slowly replaced with something almost, _almost,_ like affection. They were just so different. Clark was so happy and chatty, and Bruce was so broody and bleak. They argued more than not, and they disagreed on everything except for the not killing. At dinners, and Tim can’t even _remember_ when it became such a normal thing that Superman of all people would join them for dinner, they would argue about the craziest stuff. He still remembers their spat about which way the toilet roll should face, and the week after that they didn’t speak _because of it._

So yeah, the most unanswerable puzzle is how the dark knight and the last son of Krypton were best buds.

He watched them now, perplexed, as he perched content in his armchair as they shared the sofa by the fire, both sat closer together than Tim had seen Bruce allow in well, forever.

“Does it really matter?”

“Yes Bruce, it really does. Jesus.”

Bickering again. It wasn’t really a proper argument for them, but it was still another reason against why any of this should work. Bruce’s face was way more scrunched up than usual, his annoyance shinning through and Clark's face was more pissed off than his usual, well, _ray of sunshine_. They really did bring out the worst in each other at times.

“The victim can’t be the killer for god sake, it's not how it works, and it doesn’t even make sense!”

“I was just calling what I saw, and I promise you that bastard was his own making.”

Clark lent back into the cushion and covered his face with his hands huffing, _“god sake.”_

“All of the evidence pointed that the victim was the murderer, I can’t ignore that just for the simple fact you say it’s not possible,” Bruce snapped, his voice rising. “If I had, just to appease _you_ , an innocent man would have been blamed. Is that what you want?”

“ _No_ goddammit! But it’s not possible for the victim to have done it, _it’s just not!_ ”

“Why, because you refuse to believe it?”

“Exactly!”

“Uh, I’m sorry but what exactly are you two talking about?” Tim interjected, stepping in as both men got in each others face angrily. They stared each other out before looking away dejectedly, their psyche out a stalemate. He looked between them both with pinched eyebrows. “I don’t remember any murder case.”

It went quiet for a while, both of them looking off to different points in the room.

“ _Cluedo_ ,” they eventually hissed.

 _Jesus Christ._ “really?” he asked, eyes gaping at the two grown men pouting of all things, and to think all this over a _board game_.

“Yeah, and the _world’s greatest detective_ over there ruined it.”

“I didn’t _ruin it_ , I followed the aim of the stupid game. I simply caught the kill-“

“That’s not in the rules! The _victim_ can’t be the _bloody killer!”_

“Well, then the rules are wrong.”

“The rules are not wrong, Bruce, I’ve been playing that game since I was still lugging hay on the farm!”

“Well, I'm sorry for your childhood memories and the false truth you lived with.”

Clark suddenly looked at him, "You played?"

"Once when I was a kid, that games banned in this house after the noose incident though."

Clark paused, gave him a concerned look, then turned it to Bruce and back to him again and shook his head, "I think I don't want to know."

"Probably for the best," he agreed,

"You know how to play it though?"

"I got a good idea."

"Well help me out here." his hands gestured towards Bruce sharply.

"Well the game in itself-"

"Just remember _who_ pays your allowance." cut in with a warning scowl, he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click at that. _Fair enough._

Tim left pretty soon after they started shoving each other, and even as he got to the end of the hall he could still hear them trading insults, then the sound of a glass breaking and voices getting louder.

“You’re not always right!”

“At least I was right about the killer!”

Nope, he decided, that’s one puzzle he’ll never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to turn it into a series rather than one big story, its best to try and read it in order as they are all separate parts but connect with each other to create one big plot.


End file.
